La Tercera Generación en la Primera
by Blanche Grandchester Andley
Summary: Por un accidente la Tercera Generación acabará en la Segunda. ¿Cómo reaccionarán ellos al conocer a sus hijos? ¿Y con quien se han casado?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, pues esta historia se me ocurrió así sin más, luego de leer algunos fanfics de este tipo. Siempre me ha gustado la Tercera Generación y me dan risa las reacciones de la gente cuando se presenta en la Segunda. soy nueva, así que puedo cometer algunos fallos y les pido que, si ven alguno, me avisen en un review. Acepto también a otros usuarios en mi historia, así que si quieren, pueden solicitar el ingreso de un personaje inventado por ustedes. Aviso que algunos personajes son inventados por mi. Como no se me ocurre que más decir, solo les pido que disfruten y ojalá les guste la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Summary: Por un accidente la Tercera Generación acabará en la Segunda. ¿Cómo reaccionarán ellos al conocer a sus hijos? ¿Y con quien se han casado?**

**Aviso: En mi historia Fred, Sirius, Remus y Tonks están vivos.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Aquel parecía un día completamente normal en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todos los alumnos se hallaban reunidos en sus respectivas mesas, haciendo las que, para los profesores, eran ya sus actividades cotidianas.

Harry Potter y Ron Weasley devoraban la comida ante la mirada de desaprobación de Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley se besaba apasionadamente con Dean Thomas ante la fiera mirada de cierto león que no mencionaremos, Luna Lovegood miraba a su alrededor soñadoramente, como buscando nargles, Neville hablaba de una nueva especie de planta con Seamus y Lavender fulminaba desde su asiento a su ex-novio Ronald. La mesa de profesores, sin embargo, no estaba completa: faltaba el mejor director de todos los tiempos, Albus Dumbledore.

Todos se preguntaban donde rayos estaba, pero sus dudas fueron resueltas de inmediato cuando, de repente, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y entró Albus Dumbledore. Traía entre manos un sobre y sonreía con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Todos lo miraron confundidos, sin saber por que parecía tan contento. Sin embargo, él, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas extrañadas de la gente a su alrededor, avanzó tranquilamente hacia la mesa de profesores y, de pie entre McGonagall y Snape, anunció alegremente:

—Queridos alumnos, esto les resultara sorprendente a muchos, pero hoy en la mañana he recibido una carta comunicándome que vendrán ciertas personas a presentarse —murmullos empezaron a oírse alrededor—. Son del futuro —ahí todos soltaron un grito.

—Pero... profesor... —tartamudeó Hermione—, ¿no sería algo peligroso? Quiero decir, conocer nuestro futuro y todo eso... Y también podría ser una broma de mal gusto...

—Ya he realizado los hechizos necesarios para comprobar si es verdad, señorita Granger, además, ¿quién de aquí siente curiosidad por saber su futuro? —varias manos se levantaron—. Bien. Ahora les leeré la carta, si no es molestia...

_Estimado profesor Dumbledore:_

_Le enviamos esta carta para informarle de la llegada de ciertas personas procedentes del futuro, más especificamente del año de 2032..._

Muchos ahogaron un grito.

_Entendemos que muchos de ustedes estén confundidos, incluso sorprendidos, por todo esto, pero les garantizamos que todo lo que les decimos es cierto. Se presentarán varias personas, y estas presentaciones no son solo para entretenerlos en estos tiempos difíciles, sino también para advertirles que, dentro de un año, se llevará a cabo una terrible guerra. En ella se perderán muchas vidas, y queremos rogarles que por favor cambien la muerte de al menos una persona. Además, dentro de unos minutos se presentarán en la sala algunas personas faltantes. Gracias por la atención prestada, se despide afectuosamente_

_ J.S.P., A.S.P., L.L.P., A.G.P., R.W., H.W., S.H.M. & Cia_

_P.D.T.: Para convocarnos, solo deberán esperar diez minutos después de leer carta y apareceremos como por arte de magia (literalmente)._

Muchos rieron cuando Dumbledore terminó de leer la carta, pero a la vez respiraron aliviados. De ese modo evitarían muchas muertes, pensaron. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, de repente aparecieron varias personas que todos reconocieron como: Arthur y Molly Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Audrey Masen, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood (Leanne y Katie se sonrojaron al verlos aparecer), Fleur, sus padres, Gabrielle (de catorce años), su hermana pequeña, Isabella Clarkson, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black y una chica morena y muy guapa llamada Mary McDonald. El año anterior se había celebrado el juicio de Sirius, por lo cual él estaba libre y salía con Mary. Los recién llegados fueron alegremente recibidos y, tras haber explicado todo lo ocurrido, se sentaron en las mesas de sus respectivas casas.

Esperaron pacientemente a que acabaran los diez minutos de plazo y, de repente, varios encapuchados aterrizaron cerca de allí, mirando a su alrededor.

—Bien, ¿quién se presentará primero? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Yo lo haré —dijo una voz de hombre que derritió a muchas mujeres, pesando al frente y quitándose la capucha—. Yo soy...**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Bien, pues aquí vamos con la primera presentación: Teddy Remus Lupin. ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará nuestro querido ex-profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras al conocer a su hijo?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Ted Remus Lupin**

El encapuchado se retiró la capucha. Todas las chicas suspiraron al verlo. Era alto, de brazos musculosos y muy apuesto, piel blanca y rostro en forma de corazón, con el cabello largo y de color... ¿¡azul eléctrico!? y los ojos grandes y mieles.

—Hola a todos —saludó con una voz que derritió a muchas chicas—. Soy Ted Remus Lupin, pero todos me dicen Teddy.

Remus se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar el nombre del chico. "¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable?", se decía furioso; "Condenar a un niño inocente a una maldición como la tuya... ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Hufflepuff, cierta metamorfomaga parecía a punto de llorar. "Debiste habértelo imaginado", pensaba, tratando de contener las lágrimas; "Él nunca podría haberte elegido a ti. Es demasiado guapo, valiente, sabio, dulce y maravilloso y tú, una estúpida con dos pies izquierdos", pensaba al borde del llanto. Ginny y Hermione se percataron del estado de la pelirrosa, por lo que ambas abandonaron sus respectivos asientos para ir a apoyarla, cosa que ella agradeció mucho.

—Esto... dejando de lado sus dramáticas reacciones —dijo alegremente Teddy—, repito. Mi nombre es Teddy Remus Lupin. Mis padres son Remus y Nymphadora Lupin, de soltera Tonks.

Remus se quedó petrificado al escuchar eso. Tonks también parecía shockeada, pero al instante su shock cambió por una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Si! —gritó triunfal—. ¡Te lo dije Remus, te lo dije, algún día ibas a hacerme caso!

Dicho esto, Tonks se abalanzó sobre Remus y lo besó apasionadamente. Remus parpadeó un instante, pero luego la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura y le correspondió al beso. Cuando se separaron, siguieron sonando silbidos cortesía de los gemelos Weasley cuando de repente Sirius, que acababa de salir del shock al igual que Remus, gritaba enfurecido:

—¡Lunático maldito asaltacunas; como osaste poner tus ojos en mi pequeña sobrinita!

Pero ni Tonks ni Remus le hicieron caso, y sólo bastó un beso por parte de Mary para que el se tranquilizase. Al instante se rió a carcajadas y palmeó el hombro de un aún medio shockeado Remus.

—Por cierto papá —prosiguió Teddy sonriendo—, yo no tengo tu "pequeño problema peludo" —dijo haciendo comillas en el aire—. En cambio si soy metamorfomago igual que mamá.

Remus y Tonks sonrieron abiertamente, muy contentos al escuchar aquello.

—En fin, sigo. Como iba diciendo, tengo veinticuatro años. Soy Gryffindor —la casa aplaudió y vitoreó—. Prefecto y además Premio Anual.

—¡Prefecto Perfecto! —exclamaron los gemelos al unisono. Pero solo bastó una mirada envenenada de Remus para que se callaran.

—Emmm... gracias papá. Como iba diciendo, mis padrinos son Harry Potter y su señora esposa —el aludido se sorprendió pero le sonrió abiertamente a Remus y Tonks, agradecido—. Mis mejores amigos son Reg, Arct e Ian, mis mejores amigas son Dom, Lils y Mis. Mi asignatura favorita es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la que menos me gustaba era Adivinación, sinceramente creo que esa asignatura es un perdedero de tiempo —Hermione asintió sonriendo de acuerdo con él—. Actualmente trabajo como auror en el Cuartel General de Aurores, como soñé desde niño —Tonks y Remus sonrieron orgullosos—. Eso es todo de mi parte. ¿Preguntas?

—¿Te gusta el quidditch? —preguntó Ginny sonriendo.

—Si, de hecho me encanta, pero soy demasiado torpe para jugarlo —contestó tímidamente Teddy. Sirius miró a Tonks como diciendo "Me pregunto a quien salió". Ésta solo le sacó la lengua—. Pero si fui comentarista en mis tiempos —concluyó sonriendo abiertamente.

—¿Tienes novia? —preguntó a gritos una chica de quinto curso de Ravenclaw.

—Si, tengo novia. Mejor dicho, estoy casado. La mujer más bella, dulce, tierna y amable que se pueda imaginar, y estamos esperando un hijo —asintió Teddy. Sus conocidos lo felicitaron mientras muchas chicas suspiraron decepcionadas.

—¡Eh, que podría ser su hijo! —gritó Tonks. Teddy rió divertido al escucharla.

—Bueno, como ya no se me ocurre que más decir, me despido. Adiós —dicho esto, se encaminó a la mesa de Gryffindor donde fue alegremente recibido por todos sus seres queridos.

—¿Quién sigue? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Yo —dijo una voz musical pasando al frente y quitándose la capucha dejando ver a...


End file.
